Trapped Inside (SYOC)
by bt3c-g0th
Summary: (SYOC NOW CLOSED!) The same incident as the FAYZ has happened again but this time in Quincy Illinois. Our heroes must survive this whilst fighting off potential villains and other mutations that may come their way.
1. SYOC Stuff

So this will be an SYOC story and will feature the first 3 or 4 characters I am given (I am not gonna be able to keep track of more than that so sorry if you end up not getting in)

To enter you just need to leave a review with these categories about your OC. I'll be adding my own OC into this story as well.

 **BLANK COPY**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Powers (If any and bars): 

Personality:

Fears:

Personal Setbacks:

Clothing style:

Appearance:

 **MY CHARACTER**

* * *

Name: James Parcival

Age: 14

Powers: Telekinesis at a 3 bar

Personality: Talkative and cheerful, constantly cracking dirty jokes, dark humour and terrible puns and attempting to be funny most of the time. Wants to be the life of the party, the voice of reason and the terrible idea maker all at once (which never ends well)

Fears: Being forgotten, having people laugh _at_ him rather laugh _with_ him, death.

Personal Setbacks: Acts like he doesn't care on the outside but on the inside cares more than anyone else.

Clothing Style: Skinny/ripped jeans, Converse high tops, flannel shirts and band tees, wears a pentagram around his neck and snap-backs.

Appearance: 5 foot 7 inches tall, dark blond hair that reaches his mouth, blue eyes, black glasses, braces.

* * *

I'll start writing the first chapter once I've picked all the characters and wrote down who they all are. Can't wait to see who you guys submit.


	2. Characters

Name: Abigail Roosevelt

Age:14

Powers: Waterbreathing-Water control at a 4 bar

Personality:can keep a calm and cold facade on but can be charismatic and seductive when needed yet she has a taste for adventure and will never back down from a challenge ,loyal and elegant with a flare for the dramatic and lets not forget cunning, she also swims and does gymnastics.

Fears: closterfobic,spiders,began disowned.

Personal setbacks: not getting her own way and letting down the ones she loves. she is secretly gay but is afraid of what people will think of her saw she puts up a cold exterior leaving her with lots of insecurity's

Clothing style: a dark red skirt with black tights, a cream jumper that tucks into it along with black pumps and a black tattoo choker necklace

Appearance: 5 foot 4 inches tall, long dirty blonde hair that is usually in a high ponytail, in beach waves, or in a messy bun, blue-green eyes and wares makeup but doesn't really need it

* * *

Name: Axel "Ace" Wolfe

Age: 15

Powers: Space Morphing at 3 bar

Personality:

Ace is a rather fickle and peculiar young man. Most of the time it's rather difficult to tell what he's thinking because unless he personally knows someone, any personal information asked about him outside of his name is vague and almost cryptic to the point that it creates a new question rather than answer the previous one. He's a playful soul, enjoying taking the time to stop and smell the roses and indulge in stress relieving fun whenever given the opportunity. He will often play small jokes or mess around with others with the use of his powers. Normally this occurs with just about anyone, as he always seems to simply pop up next to people or behind them without any sort of warning just to get a light jump out of them whenever he says high. Despite his odd behavior, he's quite friendly and social when people stick around after the weird first greeting. He enjoys talking to people and after some time they would begin to notice that most of his antics are done just to get them to smile or laugh, not to truly harm them or make them upset.

He's got a sarcastic streak in him, but he usually tries to control it so that it only comes out when somebody does or asks something truly stupid that could easily be avoided. At times it can be hard to determine when Ace is being sarcastic and playful or being serious, but those who are around him long enough would be able to tell the difference from the look in his eyes as he speaks. He's also surprisingly caring, as he hates seeing others upset or unhappy. He knows that sometimes a funny anecdote or a playful remark is not the right thing to cheer someone up, so instead he offers the only other thing he could give: his attention. He's willing to allow people to vent to him about their problems and get them off their chest, and during this time period he is all there and completely serious. He makes sure not to judge and will only give his opinion when directly asked. If the individual wants to keep the given information a secret, Ace's lips will remain sealed unless the information given to him is particular dangerous or life-threatening to the individual.

His mischievous ways always place a wide smile on his face, and his cunning mind leads him to smirk whenever there is a plan at work inside of his head. Despite this however, Ace knows his boundaries. If he's ever planning something for a friend or someone he likes, he's careful not to let himself get to carried away and accidentally hurt them or deeply upset them. He's also able to take as many jokes and teasing as he can give, usually applauding anyone who ever manages to get the drop on him. Despite this praise however, he doesn't like to be outsmarted and relishes in having a challenge.

When he likes someone he is frank and honest with them, telling them exactly what he thinks and his honest opinion in a blunt manner with no thought of passing it through a filter even if it's something they don't want to here. He would want others to be open and honest with him, so he treats them in the manner that he'd like to be treated. While this doesn't mean he'll say absolutely everything that comes to his mind, he will give a straight reply to a question that someone might not like the answer to.

When he doesn't like someone, anything that comes out of his mouth is usually a trick. Ace has the capacity to be extremely manipulative and conniving, and this part of his nature comes forth when dealing with people he finds problems with. He'll go out of his way to lie to them but in a manner that they can't call him out on, by giving them partial information and then pointing out how it was their fault for not asking about the rest. He'll also usually twist them up in their own words and claims until they are brought down by something they themselves stated and are unable to take back. If they try making fun of them, he has a fast enough mouth and wit sharp enough to respond back almost instantly without faltering. His facial expression and body language are carefully chosen as to not give away his deceptive intentions and he usually always leaves a way for them to seek the full truth for themselves if they are smart enough to ask the right questions.

Fears: Claustrophobia and Isolation

Personal Setbacks: His inability to simply forgive and forget can cause his grudges to hold him back from making the best choice.

Clothing style: Axel naturally enjoys wearing dark colors and prefers to have a layered look. Sometimes this is having a striped long sleeved shirt with colors complimenting a graphic tshirt, a simple solid colored tshirt underneath an open short-sleeved button down, a sleeveless hoodie to wear as a vest, the possibilities go on and on. As for pants, they usually would consist of either cargo shorts that go to his shins or cargo pants of the dark tan or gray variety. He enjoys wearing flat billed caps on his head with some sort of design on the front, usually being a sports team by default. His favorite colors he likes to wear for tops are green, black, purple, red, or gray.

Appearance:

Axel has deeply tanned beige skin, making it rather difficult to tell if his complexion is a tan shade of white or a light shade of brown. His hair is styled in medium length dreadlocks with some being blonde and others being white that are medium length and extend down to his jaw. He usually keeps most of his hair styled in a ponytail in the back while leaving two strands framing either side of his face, one strands being blonde while the other is black. Even his eyebrows have been dyed dual colors with the left being blonde and the right being black to completely counter the color of the lock on each corresponding side. His eyes are a deep emerald green just like his mother's with a splash of freckles going across the bridge of his nose and extending along his cheeks just underneath his eyes. He has a rather fair and diamond shaped face with prominent cheekbones and a straight nose. His lack of facial hair and strong features gives his face a slightly effeminate appearance especially when he would have to wear makeup onstage.

He stands at a rather short height of only 5'2 with a thin yet well defined physical build, his body made up of rather lean muscle that lacks serious bulk. His thin build and facial features accompanied by his longish hair would cause most people to assume that he was a poorly endowed girl if he was wearing baggy clothes or his face was significantly covered. He weighs only 140 pounds in total with most of it being compact muscle.

* * *

Name: Robert Mullan

Age: 12

Powers: when he touches anything he can copy and absorb its DNA then transform into it and can also combine different types of DNA he has absorbed. This includes other people's DNA. 3 bar.

Personality: Secluded and self doubting. Prefers to draw than converse with people. Usually overthinks simple situations. Can be incredibly morbid. Very cowardly. Doesn't really miss his parents since they never really cared much about him. Likes comic books and has created superheroes of his own that he talks to when he's lonely.

Fears: Animals, blood, conversing with other people

Personal setbacks: His fear makes his power hard to use, he doesn't have very good people skills.

Clothing style: Dark Adidas/Nike/Polo/Supreme clothes

Appearance: Jet black hair, emerald green eyes, 5''5, swimmers body(he swims a lot), mixed skin tone(his parents are a bi-racial couple(African American and Caucasian))

* * *

Name: James Parcival

Age: 14

Powers: Telekinesis at a 3 bar

Personality: Talkative and cheerful, constantly cracking dirty jokes, dark humour and terrible puns and attempting to be funny most of the time. Wants to be the life of the party, the voice of reason and the terrible idea maker all at once (which never ends well)

Fears: Being forgotten, having people laugh _at_ him rather laugh _with_ him, death.

Personal Setbacks: Acts like he doesn't care on the outside but on the inside cares more than anyone else.

Clothing Style: Skinny/ripped jeans, Converse high tops, flannel shirts and band tees, wears a pentagram around his neck and snap-backs.

Appearance: 5 foot 7 inches tall, dark blond hair that reaches his mouth, blue eyes, black glasses, braces.


	3. Chapter 1: REVOLUTION!

**James POV**

"Anybody free to meet after school tonight?" I asked my table of school friends. Robert shook his head no, his jet black hair swaying with his head, flashing his emerald green eyes.

"Can't tonight, almost drowning in homework." He mumbled. Our other friend Axel, who we call Ace, scoffed at him.

"What? Got a date with one of your characters again comic book guy?" He joked. Robert looked at him with a sense of hurt as his characters were an escape for him. One of the other friends we had on the table punched Ace in the arm, hard enough for him to cry out with an 'ow!'

"Don't be taking the piss man, you're probably just jealous cause you've been single most ya life." Our final friend Abigail spoke up. Her comment earned a "whoop, whoop!" from me as I normally hype people up when they have arguments.

"Oi! Keep it down you fou-" Our teacher boomed, but halfway through, stopped talking abruptly. None of us had an eye on him and as we turned to face where his voice should've been there was nothing there to take responsibility.

I craned my neck around trying to see where he might've gone. The door wasn't open and I didn't remember if he had sent anyone out of the room. he wasn't behind his desk hiding like he did sometimes as a joke only he found funny. As much as I or even Ace looked we couldn't see him.

It seems we weren't the only ones to recognise this, as some of the other kids around us were calling for revolutions and all out madness spewed out into the classroom.

All four of us huddled close on the table and we started coming up with a plan to get out of the room.

"Book it and hope for the best?" I suggested. My idea was met with opposition from Abigail.

"No! That's well suspicious! We need to make sure everyone's distracted from the door and us." Alice argued. I looked up and around at the other students around us. They were all lobbing stuff at each other, from things as small as pens and pencils, to their bags and books.

"They seem pretty distracted to me." I chimed in. Robert looked distressed.

"Oh fuck this can't be happening!" He cried out softly. Alice placed a caring hand on his back.

"What do you mean Rob?" She asked him calmly. Her voice showed control but her face showed us fear. Rob was never this scared normally. It took a lot to properly scare him like this.

"I'll tell you guys when we get to somewhere quieter, I can barely think in here with all this noise." He explained.

"Aight, this isn't looking good right now. We're stuck in a room full of kids who are gonna start rioting in a few minutes. I say we use James's plan and get the ever-loving shit out of here." Ace commented on the situation.

I reached down into my bag and pulled out my phone, my keys and my earphones. I left my school tie and blazer in there as it was boiling hot outside and it would've tied me down.

"If you guys have anything that you need in your bags take em out now. We don't want useless stuff weighing us down." I ordered.

The other three started reaching into their bags and started pulling out phones, keys and other things they held dearly. I saw Alice take out her tattoo choker, Rob took out his small notepad and Ace ripped apart his tie and the sleeves from his blazer. Once they were done they rejoined the huddle.

"We all set?" I asked the group. Little murmurs of confirmation and nodding heads gave me the 'go' signal.

"On my count, we get up and bolt for the door, yeah?" I recapped. Another round of murmurs and heads nodding.

"One."

The group's arms tensed up around each other. We were all afraid to let go too early. Too afraid to let go of one another and lose one of us in the frenzy of getting out of the room.

"Two."

The arms of the group felt more lax, like they knew they were gonna be safe because we weren't gonna let one another out of their sights.

"THREE!" I screamed out.

We all jumped up out of our seats and all four of us bolted for the door. I got outside the room first and ended up in the hallway facing away from the door. I heaved a sigh of relief and I turned back around to see who else was already outside with me. All I saw was Alice and Ace both running off and down the stairs. Rob came out a little bit slower than us but still at a fairly fast pace. He noticed me and stopped right in front of me.

"You alright standing there? The other two have already taken off!" He told me.

"Ya didn't think I just saw em? Come on!" I replied sarcastically. I ran past Rob and leapt down the stairs after bursting through the doors. Once I was at the bottom of the stair case I turned the corner and sprinted as fast as I could out of the door leading to the outside world.

As I stepped outside the light blinded me and it caught me off guard. I stopped dead in my tracks and noticed Abigail and Ace standing right in front of me.

"Everyone okay? Where's Robert?" Abigail asked me. I was about to say he was just behind me before he came crashing behind me and knocking both me and him over onto the floor.

"Present!" He cried out from on top of me. He got off me and helped me up. "Sorry 'bout that one Jim." He apologised.

Jim, I always hated that nickname. Jim is short for Jimmy, not for James.

"It's alright but what did I tell you about calling me Jim, Rob?" I reminded him. He almost took a step back away from me and hid his hands behind him, like a little toddler does when they're embarrassed.

"Not to call you it cause it ain't your name." He sighed.

"Good." I told him. "Now that we're all here, where should we go first? We have a little bit of time before everyone starts piling out of their classrooms and flood the entire school gates so let's be quick."

Exactly five seconds after I uttered the word 'quick' I could hear murmurs, getting louder and louder. This became screams and cries of joy and revolution.

"Fuck the plan, fuck the plan, get to the fucking gate!" I cried out to my friends once I knew what was happening.

All four of us took off again, running straight to the gate leading out of our school. Thankfully it was almost the end of the day and the gate had been left open. We all sprinted outside the school and down the road leading into the school. We all stopped once we were at the alleyway a few yards away from the school and slowed down to a walk.

"Well then, quick stock up on drinks and snacks everyone?" Ace asked as he pointed to the shop across the road from us.

"Could do, I am fucking dyin' in this heat man." I replied. Rob was fumbling around in his trouser pocket for some reason during this conversation.

"I ain't got any money so if you guys could get me something that'd be alright." He asked the group. Abigail was behind him and smacked him round the head hard.

"You idiot! If there's no adults about who's gonna care if we pay or not?" She asked him rhetorically.

Rob recoiled from the slap and almost spoke again but he caught his tongue quickly.

We crossed the road and all 4 of us entered the shop. I instinctively sought out the monster and grabbed two cans of it. Abigail did the same whilst Rob took a couple milkshakes and Ace picked up a giant two-litre bottle of pepsi.

"Everyone set?" I asked. I got nodded heads and we all walked out the shop. We turned around a corner and started walking up the road where I lived.

For a few seconds all that could be heard in the street was the sound of cans or bottles opening. I turned to face the others and put my drink out in my hand.

"Cheers guys!" I yelled softly. They all clinked their drinks against my can and all said it back to me. We all took a swig of it and sighed a sigh of relief.

After walking and chatting for a few minutes, we came up to my house and I walked up to the front door. I unlocked it, stepped inside and kicked off my shoes. I walked down my hallway and up the stairs to my room and threw off my school uniform as fast as I could. I slipped into skinny jeans, my baggy Metallica top and clicked my choker round my neck. I took my canvas Converse shoes out of my wardrobe, pulled them onto my feet and laced them up. I went back downstairs and grabbed my plaid backpack from the bottom of my stairs. I piled in my other can of monster and a six-inch blade knife. I put my phone and my keys in my pockets and ran back out my front door to rejoin the other three outside.

When I got outside, I could see Ace and Abigail standing around something, saying things to whatever it was and trying to keep it calm. I jogged up to them and in front of them I could see Rob having a panic attack. I understandably freaked out a little bit as I only saw Rob have a panic attack this bad when something was truly wrong.

"What's up buddy? What's up?" I asked him repeatedly. He was still hyperventilating badly and looked ready to pass out at any second. "Come on man just breathe and tell me what's wrong."

He calmed down after a few more minutes of hyperventilating and after drinking some of his milkshake. I had sat down next to him on the pavement by now and he seemed to be frowning badly.

"Now man, what triggered this?" I asked him softly. The other two were right behind me, both as eager as I was to get an answer out of him. He was still shaky and stuttered most of his words.

"I... I... I know w-why this is happ...happening." He choked out. This caught my interest immensely.

"Okay mate, why is this all happening?" I asked him, using the same soft tone I had used a few seconds ago.

"Do... do you remember the... the... FAYZ?"


End file.
